Modern computing systems may store lists of data for various purposes. For example, a modern computing system may store a list of integers that represent bad blocks in a computer-readable media, such as, for example, bad blocks of a Solid State Drive (SSD). In some applications, it may be advantageous to compress these lists of integers. Using the SSD example, the SSD controller may maintain the list of bad blocks and store the list to a portion of memory reserved for this purpose. In order to maximize the memory storage efficiency, the list of bad blocks (e.g., represented by integers, or the like) can be compressed before storage.